Matthew and the Map
by Red-Maple-Vodka
Summary: Sometimes looking out a window gives so much to our imagination. A companion piece to "Ivan and the Map".


[I don't get on here often enough. ;; So sorry for neglecting in general, hopefully my writing muse comes back. Credit goes to the creator of course, Hetalia is sadly not mine.]

Matthew shuffled about his house, slippered feet quietly moving from the kitchen back to his bedroom. He had just returned from the G8 meeting that had been held at Arthur`s, the jet lag was starting to get to him. Letting out a yawn for the umpteenth time that evening he finished his tea and sat on his bed, looking out the window that faced west. If he looked hard enough, he could just make out Russia. The only thing separating them was the Strait and Alaska… Matthew hated Alaska. Turning away the Canadian closed his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, thinking.

Russia, he was cold, large, intimidating… but at the same time Matthew couldn`t look away. Why? He sighed again in frustration and rolled around his bed, trying to think about other things. Snow, polar bears, Kumajirou… white fur, coats, cold, Ivan… Well that didn`t work. Matthew sat up, looked around the room and went over to his closet, opening it and rooting around the back until he found what he was looking for. There the large, leather bound book, which had been a gift from Arthur, sat at the bottom of the closet, wrapped carefully in newspaper to keep the dust off. With a little effort Matthew got the book out and set it on his bed. It really was a nice book, though it wasn`t really a book in the traditional sense. Rather than having pages full of words, it was a book of maps. Large, beautifully hand-drawn ones in fact, it was not very old as Arthur had gotten it for him just a few years ago when he had actually remembered the young man`s birthday.

Once the clasp was undone Matthew opened the book, flipping through the different country maps. America… Canada, France…. Germany, Egypt… Russia. He stopped once he reached that map, why he didn`t really know. Though he was struck with the sudden thought of 'I wonder which part of Ivan Yekaterinburg is…?' Why was he thinking about something like that? Wasn`t it weird? His cheeks flushed a little at the thought of Ivan taking his hand, making him trace the lines of his chest, telling him where each city was… Matthew looked back out the window again, thinking about how close they were… almost touching. The Canadian smiled and laughed softly, thinking about the Bering Strait Tunnel. That little project that had started and halted so many times, never likely to see its completion… The concept was nice… access to Europe would be easier, the relations between Russia and Canada could become even stronger… It might be nice having a closer relationship with Ivan.

There he went again, Ivan… why did he keep thinking about that man? What was he to Matthew? An associate? Friend? They spoke very little, and when they did it was about politics or other business. Yet sometimes during meetings, Matthew could swear that Ivan was watching him out of the corner of his eye. A shiver ran down his spine, looking down at the map again his mind created a vivid daydream. Ivan taking his hand after a G8 meeting, pulling him to his office, locking the door then throwing the Canadian`s smaller body onto his desk an-… Dammit. Totally inappropriate. That wouldn`t happen… definitely no way. Ever. Shaking his head Matthew scooted off the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He really had problems, fantasizing over someone that probably didn`t know his name half the time.

It would be nice though, having someone that wouldn`t ignore him, who`d actually acknowledge his existence… Matthew just wanted to curl up in bed now. So with that in mind he made his way back up, throwing himself on the bed and casting another glance at the map. Moscow… would be Ivan`s heart wouldn`t it? Reaching a hand out Matthew traced the lines, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought that really, they were so close… almost touching… Pressed against Ivan`s desk, mouths smashed together in complete abandon and want. Shit. Matthew shut his eyes, trying to will his blush away as well as the growing erection he had. Ah! When did…? He whined softly and curled up, not used to this feeling. After a few minutes of regaining composure, really it was just a map… Matthew uncurled and scooted back to the map, staring at it blankly, no real purpose at this point. Soft violet eyes examined the ornate map paper, it really must have been expensive to have this made. England had felt really bad then… He should get some sleep.

"K-Kumajima…?" he called out softly, looking around the dark room, normally the bear would sleep at the foot of his bed like a dog. Well…he'd come around. Time to sleep now, so the Canadian put the book away, setting it neatly in its place before going to bed. There was a meeting next month….maybe Russia would be there. His dreams consisted of the burly Russian walking him through a field of snow, holding his hand.

[If you really want to see more of my work, feel free to add my roleplay account on facebook, Matthew Braginski-Williams. Just let me know that you came from here. xD]


End file.
